


Not So Dissonant After All

by Linorien



Series: 007 Fest 2016 [3]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Highschool AU, Marching Band AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-22 00:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7410781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linorien/pseuds/Linorien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Q and Bond meet during summer band camp and strike up an unlikely friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Dissonant After All

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: music

They met at band camp. The senior was flopped down beneath the great oak tree adjacent to the field. His light skin was not a fan of practicing outside for six hours, but his soul loved it. It was very peaceful under his tree.

He felt a drop of cool water hit his forehead. He opened his eyes only to close them again as he saw the other marcher standing over him, tipping his water bottle. Spluttering, he sat up and scowled at the freshman. He must have been a freshman, because everyone else knew “it’s stupid to waste your water like that.”

“But is it really a waste if I got you to sit up and talk to me?” the blonde flirted. Well, that was unexpected.

“I’m not that great of company,” Q returned. “I tend to ramble on about things I find fascinating long after others loose interest. And right now, I am most interested in taking a nap.” He laid back down.

“You can talk with your eyes closed. How’s that for a compromise?”

“Is there not someone else you can bug? There are nearly 200 people in the marching band.”

“But none of them are you.” There was silence for a moment.

“Fine. What do you want to talk about?”

“Did you see the new Mission Impossible movie that came out over the summer?”

Q’s eyebrow rose. He had seen it. Highlight of his summer actually. Maybe this freshman wouldn’t be a terrible friend after all. “What did you say your name was?

“James.”

“My friends call me Q.”

It was the beginning of a strange friendship. Nearly polar opposite in every way the school would think it mattered. But they had their spy movies, their marching band, and the same lunch hour. And somehow, by the end of that year, they worked together well enough to make a duet between a piccolo and a trumpet sound spectacular.


End file.
